A Ghostface of a Chance
by SkyLightStar
Summary: Yay first requested story by Wanli8970.Hiccup and the gang rescue an unknown dragon called the Horrible Ghostface from the dragon hunters. Unfortunately instead of showing appreciation to Hiccup and the gang it attacks Hiccup and stings him with a tentacle barb. If you guys wanna find out more then go on right ahead and read the story. BTW my OCs are in here cause she wanted them.
1. Unknown Hostile Dragon

**Hey guys so this story was requested by Wanli8970. I hope you guys enjoy it because this is my first request story that I have ever done on this site so I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way my OC is in here because she wanted them to so if you don't like my OCs then don't read this, but if you want to read it then I'm not stoping you** **. By the way this doesn't mean I will stop my story Watching How To Train Your Dragon I just put it on pause, but fall break is almost here and I will be able to write again! So Wanli8970 and I don't own the HTTYD characters, but I own my OCs so let's get started with the story.**

* * *

"Yes I beat you!" Astrid yells out and lands on an island as Carrissa and Shimmer land near Astrid and Stormfly. Carissa asks," Where's Heather and Windshear?" After she says this said person and dragon jump down from the tree. Heather says," You guys take too long." They laugh and sit near a cliff.

They take in the scenery and Carrissa says," Since you are the winner I guess I have to keep my end of the deal." Astrid nods and says," Yup. Go scout the island while I stay here with Stormfly." Carrissa nods and mounts Shimmer and takes off.

Carrissa flies around to check if it was safe. Eventually Shimmer started growling and Carrissa pats her neck saying," What's wrong girl?" Shimmer brings Carrissa to a nearby cliff and sees dragon hunters waiting on a beach.

They hide in the bushes as they hear a dragon hunter says," When is Viggo going to be here?" Another one replies," He said by tomorrow morning just as the sun rises."

Carrissa takes a peek at what they were doing and sees an unknown dragon in a cage. Before she could take a good look at it the dragon hunters put a sheet over it."

Carrissa whispers to Shimmer," Let's go tell Astrid and Heather about this." She mounts Shimmer and flies off.

As soon as Carrissa dismounts Shimmer Astrid runs up to her and asks," Did you see anything out there?" Carrissa replies," Yeah the dragon hunters are here." Astrid gasps and says," We gotta go and tell Hiccup!"

Heather nods and says," Alright we should go, but just in case we should leave someone behind." Carrissa says," I'll leave Shimmer here just in case and so that she can keep a lookout for anything."

Carissa says," It'll be alright girl. I'll be back in a bit, but we're counting on you to keep an eye out got it?" Shimmer nods and Carrissa says," That's my girl."

Carrissa mounts Stormfly with Astrid and they take off with Heather.

...

Hiccup paced around and he hears two dragons roaring. He looks to see Astrid, Heather and Carrissa walk into the Clubhouse.

He asks," So did you guys see anything?" Astrid replies," Yeah we found an unmarked island."

Hiccup asks," Did you find anything there?" Heather nods and replies," While me and Astrid were resting Carrissa took a look around." She stopped so that Carrissa could continue.

Carrissa continues," When we reached a certain point Shimmer started to growl,so we flew to where she started to growl and we found a Dragon Trappers' Camp." Hiccup asks,"Was there anything interesting there?"

Carrissa nods and says," Actually there was I saw an unknown dragon there, but before I could get a closer look at it they threw a sheet over the cage. I overheard them saying that they were going to wait for Viggo."

Hiccup asks," Did they say when?" Carrissa replies," Surprisingly yes. They said by sun rise Viggo would be there. I got to Astrid and Heather and told them about it."

Astrid continues," We came here straight away." Hiccup asks," Do you guys remember where this island is?"

Heather says," Yeah and just to be sure we left Carrissa's dragon there to leave a lookout." Hiccup nods and says," Alright let's get the other riders and head to that island." The girls nod and start to get the other riders.

As soon as they got the others they left immediately.

...

The riders arrive an hour before Viggo arrives and they land on the island. Hiccup says," Alright guys remember to be cautious because this is a new species of dragons and we don't know what it'll do to us." Snotlout says," Yeah yeah yeah less talking more fighting."

Carrissa rolls her eyes and says," I saw them on a beach nearby here it'll just take us ten minutes to get there by foot, but if we use our dragons only five. So what should do?"

Hiccup thinks and says," We'll go by foot since it's more sneaky." Snotlout complains and says," Not cool man we have dragons that can fly us there." Tuffnut says," I agree with Snotlout we need more explosions anyways." Ruffnut nods and says," Very true dear brother."

Astrid asks," How is that even related to our situation?" Tuff replies," It doesn't I just wanted to say that." Carrissa face palms and says," Let's just go."

They walk on foot until they reached the cliff to see Shimmer waiting there. Carrissa runs up to her and asks," Hey girl did anything happen while we were gone?" Shimmer shakes her head no and Carrissa sighs in relief saying," Good we still have time."

Astrid takes out her telescope and says," He isn't here yet." Hiccup nods and says," Good so what we do is-" He is cut off by the twins as they mount their dragon and fly off. Heather says," So much for that plan. Let's go then!"

The rest of the riders mount there riders mount up and attack the dragon hunters.

...

The dragon hunters guard the unknown dragon while waiting for Viggo to arrive. One of them says," Is that Zippleback gas?" Another shrugs and they suddenly hear a spark.

"Woohoo!" The twins yell as they high five each other. Soon Snotlout joins in on the fun. He laughs and says," Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" As he tells Hookfang to annihilate. Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in the air as Fishlegs shouts," Meatlug drop!"

Meatlug drops and lands on a couple of dragon hunters. They try to break free, but were unsuccessful.

Carrissa and Heather land on the ground and take out their weapons. Some dragon hunters laugh and Carrissa and Heather kick them across the face and begin to attack them.

Astrid and Hiccup see the cage covered by the sheet and fly in closer to investigate. The dragon hunters start to try and shoot them down. They both land and Astrid says," Hiccup, we'll keep them occupied! Go free the dragon!" Hiccup nods and run forward with Toothless.

As the dragon hunters try to get Hiccup Astrid and Stormily block their way. Before Hiccup could get any further Ryker appears. Ryker smirks as he raises his weapon. Toothless fires a plasma blast at Ryker and he dodges.

Toothless roars at Hiccup and he nods running up to the cage. Ryder looks at Hiccup as he pulls the sheet off of the cage.

Hiccup looks at it with amazement before he shakes his head and frees the dragon. Ryder smirks and shouts," Retreat men!" All of the dragon hunters retreat leaving the riders confused.

When Hiccup opened the cage he was immediately pounced by the mysterious dragon. The dragon hisses at him before he sinks a tentacle on Hiccup's neck.

* * *

 **Alright guys so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this and make sure to check out Wanli8970 because I have read her stories and they are awesome. If you are curious about how the Horrible Ghostface (the unknown dragon that pounced Hiccup) then here is Wanlu8970's description of it.**

 **The Horrible Ghostface is a large dragon, about the size of a Titian Wing Monstrous Nightmare with the same body shape. It's head is in an large oval-shape, one red eye on the sides of its head, giving it a blind spot on its silted nose-holes, with have a broad, toothy mouth. The Ghostface has massive, tattered wings that replace the arms with two black talons. It also has two, broad legs with four black claws on it while the tail long, but also broad. There are two, long tentacles sprouting from the back of its neck, where there are barbs at the end of it so that the Ghostface can inject its venom on its victims. The Ghostface is a dark gray in color with a black underbelly.**

 **Anyways please leave a review on what you guys think of this and we will see you in the next chapter. BYYYEEEEE!**


	2. Back To Berk We Go

**Alright guys so big shoutout to Wanli8970 again for this awesome idea.**

 **Wanli8970: Aw thanks!**

 **Me: Woah when did-**

 **Wanli: You asked me...**

 **Me: Oh right yes so would you please read this please. (gives card)**

 **Wanli (takes card): Of course...me and SkyLightStar do not own the HTTYD characters, but Sky only owns her OCs, but if you think we own the characters then you're wrong and Flara knows it. Anyways we hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Me: Yes what she said.**

* * *

Hiccup screams with agony as the Horrible Ghostface sinks its tentacle deeper into his neck. Astrid throws her axe at the Horrible Ghostface, but it dodges and flies away. Toothless roars furiously at the Ghostface before he runs over to Hiccup and nuzzle him.

Astrid runs to Hiccup and puts his head on her lap checking him over. She looks up to see everyone running up to them. Carrissa was the first to arrive and says," What happened?!"

Astrid replies," I don't know all I heard was Hiccup screaming and when I turned around he was attacked by the dragon!" Suddenly someone says," I'll be fine." Astrid looks down and sees Hiccup smiling at her.

He stands up and says," That dragon just cut out my oxygen and I was just knocked out." Carrissa says," Are you sure because it looks like it left a bit of a mark here." She points to her own neck and Hiccup replies," Let's just go to Dragons' Edge and we'll patch it up there."

They nod and mount their dragons and take off. Unbeknownst to them the Horrible Ghostface was looking at the riders as they take off specifically Hiccup and it takes off into its cave.

...

The riders land at the Clubhouse and looked back at Hiccup to see if he was alright, but they screamed at him. Hiccup looks at them alarmingly and says," What?!" They all look at him worryingly and he knew something was wrong.

Astrid says," Well um..." Fishlegs tries to continue," You look..." Heather coughs and says," Well you see..." Carrissa says," Hiccup you-" She was cut off by the twins," You're as pale as a ghost."

Hiccup's eyes widen as he runs to the nearest barrel filled with water and sees his reflection. What the twins said was indeed true and he screamed. Carrissa and Astrid try to calm Hiccup down as Fishlegs thinks.

Fishlegs asks," Do you think it's because of that dragon?" Hiccup nods and says," Yeah I think so because when it wrapped a tentacle on my neck it pierced my skin and after that it was a blank."

Carrissa exclaims," We gotta get to Berk immediately then!" Heather asks," Who's gonna ride Toothless because Hiccup doesn't look to good to ride." Astrid replies," I'll go I'm experienced with riding Toothless."

Astrid grabs Hiccup and she mounts Toothless and the riders take off to Berk.

...

The riders dismount their dragons and Astrid says," Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, you guys go get Stoick and tell him to meet up at Gothi's hut. Carrissa, make sure Hiccup gets there. Heather, Fishlegs get Gobber and I'll meet you guys at Gothi's and I'll fly ahead to Gothi to tell her." They all nod and go to where they were assigned.

...

Astrid flies to Gothi's hut and she sees Gothi wave to a viking as they walk away from her hut. Astrid says," Gothi." Gothic turns around and she gets to the ground and starts to do pushups.

Astrid stops her and says," No Gothi it's okay I just came to tell you to get a bed ready for Hiccup because he's wounded." Goth's eyes widen and nods as she goes to get a bed ready and Astrid runs after her to see if Gothi needed help.

...

Carrissa tries to get Hiccup onto Toothless, but he just says," Carrissa I'm fine seriously." Carrissa snorts and says," Like I haven't heard that before."

Hiccup tries to keep reassuring Carrissa that he was fine, but she just put him on Toothless' back and flew to Gothi's hut. Carrissa puts an arm aound his shoulder and they walk into Gothi's hut.

Carrissa lays him down on the bed and watches over him.

...

Snotlout and the twins quickly run to the Great Hall and enter to see Stoick and Spitelout talking. They look over to see the teens and they walk up to them. Stock says," What are you all doing here?"

Snotlout says," Uncle it's an emergency!" Spitelout asks," What is it son?" Snotlout responds," It's Hiccup!" Stoick says," What happened?!"

Tuff says," Hiccup tried to save a dragon, but-" Ruff continued," He got injured."

Without hesitation Stoick ran to Gothi's hut with Snotlout and the twins following right after him.

...

Fishlegs and Heather run to the Forge and see Gobber dancing and singing while he hammers a sword. They stand there awkwardly as he finishes and he looks behind him.

Gobber screams and says," How long have you been ?" Heather replies," We just came in a few seconds ago." Goober face palms and says," What do ye' kids want then?"

Fishlegs says," We need you to come with us to Gothi's hut." Goober looks at him confusingly and says," What happened to Sven lose his voice again?"

Heather says," It's Hiccup." Goober says," No need to continue let's go." They run off to Gothi's hut."

...

Carrissa watches over Hiccup as Astrid puts a wet cloth on Hiccup's head.

"Hiccup!" Stoick screams as he enters Gothi's hut with Snotlout and the twins. Carrissa shushes them and whispers," Quiet we just got him to sleep." Stock nods and heads over to Hiccup's bed.

Gothi gestures for everyone to come to her. They follow her and see a paper laid out with a different language on it.

They examine it, but they don't notice Gobber, Fishlegs and Heather enter quietly. Gobber takes a look at Hiccup and screams. Everyone turns their head to Gobber and shush him.

He whispers," I thought it was the ghost trying to haunt me again. Well I'll need a new pair of undies." He walks over to Gothi and says," What's going on here?"

She looks at Gobber and starts to write in the sand. He examines it and says," She says that Hiccup has been injected with lemon?" Gothi bonks Gobber on the head. He looks at the sand again and says," Oh. Sorry, Hiccup has been injected with venom from a dragon called the Horrible Ghostface."

Everyone, but Gothi looks at Gobber confusingly as he continues," The venom does weird things to the victim and no one has ever survived well at least from what she has heard."

Everyone looks at Hiccup with concern and Stoick says," There's gotta be a cure." Carrissa says," There has to be remember our incident on Dragon's Edge **(*cough* Astrid with Scourge of Odin *cough*)**."

Gothi continues to write in the sand and Gobber translates," Even if there was Hiccup doesn't have much time. We have to find a cure before Hiccup finds the Ghostface because-."

Someone groans and everyone turns their heads to see Hiccup looking down with his hair covering his face.

* * *

 **Alright so what did you guys think of this chapter? What will happen in the next chapter? What is Hiccup gonna do? Will I ever stop talking? We'll never know until the next episode. Anyways please leave a review on what you guys think and make sure to check out Wanli8970 because she thought of this story idea and I just wrote it. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story and we'll see you ij the next chapter. BYYYYEEEEE!**


	3. Showing The Symptoms

**Alright guys next chapter and wow you guys are really in it for this one.**

 **Wanli8970: Yeah it's great anyways me and SkyLightStar don't own the HTTYD characters. We only own the story and Sky only owns her OCs.**

 **Me: Thanks anyways on with the story!**

 **Wanli: That's my line.**

 **Me: You said it in the last chapter now it's my turn.**

* * *

Stoick and Carrissa run up to Hiccup and check if something happened. Hiccup keeps on looking down while trying to reassure everyone that he was fine. He says," Im fine guys really look."Hiccup lifts his head and everyone gasps he asks," What is it?"

Carrissa says," Hiccup you have dark circles under your eyes." Hiccup's eyes widen as Carrissa hands Hiccup her dagger. He looks at his reflection and sees that he indeed has dark circles under his eyes.

He screams and he starts to breathe heavily. Stoick says," Son it's okay breathe you're fine." Hiccup takes a deep breath and collapses on the bed. Carrissa exclaims," Hiccup!"

Gothi shushes her and writes in the sand. Gobber translates," Before Hiccup woke up I was trying to tell you all of the symptoms that happens after he is bit." Gothic nods her head and begins to write again as Gobber translates," The first symptom is...Nail Lin?"

Gothi bonks him on the head and Gobber looks down. He says," My mistake it says pale skin. The second symptom is...mark circles under the lice?" Gothic bonks him again and he says," Oh dark circles under the eyes gotcha."

Fishlegs cuts in and says," You know what I'll do it." Gobber shrugs and walks to where Fishlegs was standing. Fishlegs continues on," The third symptom is exhaustion." Carrissa looks at Hiccup and says," Oh Thor he already has the third symptom."

Fishlegs says," Oh Thor we have to do something!" Astrid says," Wait keep reading the symptoms."

Fishlegs continues," The fourth symptom is hearing voices no one can hear." Tuffnut says," I hear voices in my head all the time and I wasn't bitten by that dragon." Snotlout says," Isn't that your...you know what just keep reading the symptoms."

Fishlegs ignores him and says," The fifth symptom is red eyes. The sixth symptom is uncontrollable anger outbursts. The seventh is exhaustion again and the last one is...Oh Thor I can't read that."

Carrissa looks at it and says," Gothi is that really the last syndrome?" Gothi nods and Carrissa says," Oh my Thor no." Astrid and Stoick say," What is it?"

Carrissa looks at them sadly and says," The last symptom is death." Everyone, besides Carrissa, Fishlegs and Gothi, gasps. Stoick shouts," No! There has to be a cure because I am not letting my son die!"

Gothi shushes him and writes while Fishlegs translates," We don't have that much time so we need to get the so that Gothi can use it." Heather asks," What about Hiccup? We can't just leave him here remember the symptoms? They might kick in sooner or later."

Tuff says," Just put him in a cage. Remember you guys did that with me when I was bit by a wolf." Everyone looks at him and Snotlout says," I'm not gonna lie, but that sounds like a good plan."

Heather says," I actually agree to. Think about it if Hiccup got most of the symptoms then he might hurt others in the process." Everyone nodded and got a cell ready for Hiccup.

...

"Dad seriously I'm fine you don't need to do this." Hiccup says as Stoick carries Hiccup over his back. Carrissa says," Tell that to Thor. Hiccup we know when you're lying especially now."

Hiccup sighs and puts his head down and closing his eyes. Carrissa thinks to herself," Hiccup sure is exhausted now that he's showing the third symptom. I feel so bad for him that he has to be the one to suffer.'

Stoick and Gobber place Hiccup on the bed. Stoick looks at Hiccup and says," Don't worry son we'll find those ingredients even if we manage to kill ourselves in the process." He and Gobber walk away and Carrissa walks in.

Hiccup opens his eyes slightly and sees Carrissa sit on the edge of the bed. He asks," So how are things?" She laughs and says," You and your sarcasm. I'm good, but you-" Hiccup cuts her off saying," Seriously I'll be fine. I'll be up and riding Toothless by the time you come back."

Carrissa says," You always know how to make me smile. I promise Hiccup we'll find the cure and we'll cure you." Hiccup nods and Carrissa stands up and locks the door.

Carrissa looks at Bucket and Mulch and asks," You'll be fine looking after him right?" They nod and Mulch says," Don't you worry Carrissa we'll be fine." Carrissa nods and says," Thank you guys so much."

...

Carrissa enters Goth's hut and Gothi turns to her and gives her a sheet. Carrissa looks at it and says," Is this a list to see if it'll make the cure?" Gothic nods and Carrissa says," I'll go get them." Carrissa runs out while the twins come in.

The twins hand Gothi the ingredients they got and Gothi starts to write in the sand. Gobber walks over and says," Stay here and don't touch anything." The twins nod secretly crossing their fingers behind their backs.

...

Soon everyone came in with their ingredients and gave them to Gothi. Gothic started to mix together the ingredients, but the twins mess her up by running around.

Gothi tries a second time, but the twins start to sing and Gothi drops the mixture.

Carrissa puts her hands over the twins mouth and Gothi tries again. Gothic accidentally messes up the formula and throws it away. Ruff says," This time it wasn't us."

She tries a fourth time and the twins ruin it again by talking. Snotlout takes the twins outside and waits.

Gothi tries it a fifth time, but she accidentally spills it on the floor. Carrissa says," Oh my Thor this is going to take a while.

...

Bucket walks to Hiccup's cage with food in his hands. He looks to see Hiccup facing the wall and says," Hiccup I brought you something to eat!" Hiccup doesn't respond which worries Bucket.

He tries again," Hiccup? I brought you some food if you want it." Again Hiccup doesn't respond and Bucket opens the cage door.

Hiccup slowly turns around and Bucket gasps looking at Hiccup. He says," Hiccup? Are you okay?" Hiccup looks at him giving him an angry look.

...

Stoick says," We have been doing this for how many hours?" Fishlegs replies," About 6 hours." Astrid asks," How many attempts have we done?" Carrissa says," About 5,001 attempts and still no success."

Stoick stands up and says," I think we should go check on Hiccup it has been a while since we last saw him." They all nod and stand up. Carrissa stops and says," Wait shouldn't someone stay here to help Gothi if she needs it?"

Heather replies," You guys go on ahead. I'll do it besides I want to learn how to make this just in case this happens again." Carrissa nods and says," Thank you Heather. We'll tell you what happened later."

Heather nods and they head out.

...

Stoick, Gobber and the teens walk in to see Bucket crying and Mulch comforting him. Bucket says," Who knew he could be so...so...mean?" He cries into Mulch's arm. Carrissa comes over and hands Bucket a handkerchief.

He accepts and blows into it. She says," What happened Bucket? Are you alright?" Bucket shakes his head and continues to cry. Carrissa sighs and stands up saying," Mulch watch over him while we check it out." Mulch nods and Carrissa walks over to the others.

They see Hiccup look at he wall as they walk up to his cell. Carrissa says," Hiccup? Are you okay?" Hiccup doesn't say anything and Astrid tries," Hiccup come on please let us know if you're okay." Again Hiccup doesn't respond and Stoick opens the door.

He steps inside and says," Hiccup, son are you alright?" Hiccup slowly turns around with his hair covering his eyes. Carrissa gasps and says," Don't tell me."

Hiccup slowly looks up at them and everyone gasps.

* * *

 **Alright then guys so I am excited to say that my fall break is next week so I'll update my Watching HTTYD story ASAP. I am so excited to write more cause this is really getting intense. Anyways we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you in the next one BBYYYYEEEEE!**


	4. Red Eyes and Anger Outburts? Oh No

**Goodness things are really gonna heat up in this chapter.**

 **Wanli8970: I'd say. I was the one who thought of it.**

 **Me: I know and I am so excited for everyone and you to read it!**

 **Wanli8970: Me too! Anyways Me and Sky don't own the HTTYD characters, but Sky only owns her OCs. Anyways on with the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone gasps as Hiccup slowly lifts up his head to see that his eyes turned red. Tuff says," Wait isn't his eyes supposed to be-?" He was cut off by Hiccup," Oh you really actually noticed something about me? Well I'll be darned since you were too stupid to realize anything about me!"

Ruff says," Woah Hiccup I think you went-" She was cut off by Hiccup," Same goes to you Ruff! I can't believe you guys!" Ruff staggers back with her brother and Snotlout steps forward.

He says," Hiccup come on man that was harsh." Hiccup replies," Oh well excuse me Mr. Brawns and no brains! At least I am not egotistical and don't show off to girls! Gods you are really annoying." This left Snotlout speechless.

Astrid says," Wait if he is suddenly angry and has red eyes then-" Fishlegs continues," He has the fifth and sixth symptom!" Carrissa says," Oh Thor this is bad very very very bad!"

Astrid says," Okay we have to try and calm him down." Astrid and Fishlegs go up to Hiccup trying to calm him down. Fishlegs says," Hiccup come on we can-" Hiccup cuts him off saying," No one helped me and why should you? You never helped me in my time of need!"

Astrid says," Okay Hiccup that's enough-" Hiccup angrily says," You always gave me a cold glare every time I came near you guys. You never really cared about me. All you cared about was your pride and dignity!" Astrid looks at him teary eyed as Carrissa steps in front of both of them.

Carrissa says," Hiccup come on we can help you with this just calm down please." Hiccup looks at her angrily and says," You were even worse than Astrid." Carrissa tries to give him a reassuring hug, but he aggressively pushes her.

He says," You left me when we were ten. You never said a word and you left me here on this pathetic island. Now you come back after what eight years and suddenly you come back. How was your life being free from me huh? I bet it was absolutely amazing!"

Carrissa looks at him with teary eyes saying," Hiccup please you don't understand what happened we had to leave because my parents were **(if you guys don't know my OCs history go check it out on my profile page)** -" Hiccup says," I don't want to hear anything you have to say traitor!"

Carrissa slowly sank to the ground crying. Stock steps in front of Carrissa and says," Hiccup that's enough! Come on son this isn't you right now."

Hiccup laughs and says," You are the worst one out of all of my friends. You disowned me...you disowned your own son." Everyone gasps as they look at the chief.

Stoick looks at Hiccup speechlessly as he continues," You never cared for me. You only cared about the village and stopping the dragon war. After I stopped the war you all looked at me as if I was everyone's friend. Why do you all care for me if all you did was abandon me and reject me?"

This left everyone speechless and everyone, but Carrissa, heads out to comfort each other.

Carrissa goes up to Hiccup and says," I swear Hiccup we are going to fix you, but whatever that dragon did to you it will pay. I just have a feeling that-" Before Carrissa could continue a Night Fury roar rang out.

Carrissa looks behind her to see Toothless enter. He sees Hiccup and pounces him and licks him. Carrissa says," Toothless come on we have to-" She was cut off by Hiccup backing away from Toothless.

Hiccup looks at Toothless and says," You...you took away my chance of redeeming myself. You took that away from me." Toothless tries to step forward, but Hiccup stops him saying," No get away! I hate you! You were also the reason I lost part of my left leg!"

Toothless backs away and Carrissa comes next to Toothless to comfort him. She says," Come on Toothless. Hiccup needs to cool off for a bit." Toothless nods and sadly walks away.

Carrissa looks at Hiccup with sad and concerned eyes. She closes the door and walks away.

...

Carrissa and Toothless go outside to see everyone looking sad. She sees Stoick comforted by Gobber and Bucket being comforted by Mulch. She walks over to the saying," Is everything alright?" Bucket says," I feel a little better now. They explained the whole situation to me."

Carrissa nods and says," I am so sorry this happened to you Bucket." Bucket nods and says," It's alright Carrissa it wasn't your doing and it wasn't Hiccup's either." Stoick says," He's right it's no one's fault besides the Ghostface. We need to get that cure soon or-"

He is cut off by Heather screaming," Guys we have the cure!" Everyone looks up to see Heather and Gothi riding Windshear with the cure in hand. Windshear lands and Heather and Gothi dismount her.

Heather runs at them with happiness, but soon stops once she sees everyone with sad looks on their eyes. She asks," What happened while we were gone?" They explain what happened to them. **(Sorry got lazy, but you already know what happens)**.

Heather says," That's terrible, but now we can cure him." She hands Carrissa the cure and she eagerly accepts it. Carrissa says," Thank you both so much now we can cure Hiccup!"

Carrissa runs to Hiccup's cell and gasps. The others run to Hiccup's cell and gasp in horror. Carrissa slowly falls to her knees and stares at the empty cage.

Snotlout says horrified," We forgot to lock the door, didn't we."

* * *

 **Wow I was not expecting this chapter to come up this early. That is awesome I just got bored and I didn't really pay attention and BOOM this chapter popped up anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and we will see you in the next one BBBYYYYEEE!**


	5. Hiccup Disappears and An Ugly Flashback

**Hey guys so you know what happens here.**

 **Wanli: Do we have to say it again?**

 **Me: It's okay I've got this. Me and Wanli8970 don't own the HTTYD** **characters yadda yadda yadda and all that jazz.**

 **Wanli: Yes so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Carrissa looks at the door remembering that she forgot to lock the door. Everyone freaks out running all over the place yelling," What do we do."

Astrid gets a hold of herself and says," No we gotta go find Hiccup and fast!" Everyone looks at her and nods in agreement. The riders run too their dragons and mount them. Carrissa looks at the cell and takes off.

Mid flight Carrissa puts her face in her hands saying," Oh Thor I did this." Everyone looks at her and Stoick asks," What do you mean?" Carrissa replies," Well while me and Toothless were about to leave I forgot to lock the door. Oh Thor he escaped because of me."

Stoick flies next to her and gives her a reassuring hug saying," Lass it's not your fault you didn't know." Astrid says," Yeah you wouldn't have known besides I'm sure any of us would've forgotten." Everyone nods at this and Fishlegs says," Yeah and Hiccup wouldn't blame you if you forgot because everyone makes mistakes."

Tuff says," Yeah he probably would've gotten out anyways." Everyone turns to him giving him a confused look as Ruff says," Hiccup is crafty so I'm pretty sure he would've gotten out even if we put a bunch of locks on the door."

Everyone looks at them surprised and Snotlout says," I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're right." Everyone nods at this and Heather says," Um, guys is that supposed to be the island?" They look to see that the island was a few feet away.

Carrissa says," Wait isn't that the dragon we're looking for?" She points to a cave and the others turn to see the Ghostface sleeping on a rock. Astrid says," Look over there!" Everyone looks to see Hiccup in a boat rowing to the island.

Stoick says," Come on let's just go and get Hiccup." Gothi shakes her head and points to a beach and Gobber says," Gothi wants us to land there." Stoick protests saying," But Hiccup he-"

Carrissa cuts him off saying," We'll be sneaky on the ground and we can come up with a plan." Stoick sighs and nods as he starts to fly to the beach. They head to the beach and dismount their dragons.

Gothi starts to write in the sand as Gobber translates," There is actually a way to get Hiccup to drink the cure all you have to do is...Gothi are you sure they have to do that?" Gothi nods and Astrid says," What is it?"

Gobber pinches he bridge of his nose and says," You have to get him angry." Everyone widens their eyes and Snotlout says," Are you CRAZY?! He's still mad at us and he still oh I don't...HATE US?!"

Tuff says," Okay so that would be a disaster, but if we were to do that then I want a repeat of what happened that day right Snotlout." Snotlout replies," Don't you dare bring that up again." Ruff laughs and says," Man you guys should've been there it was HILARIOUS!"

Carrissa says," As much as I want to know what happened we have to focus on getting that cure to Hiccup...by the way when all of this is over will you tell me that story you guys are talking about." The twins nod and says," You are gonna love it."

Gothi writes in the sand again and Gobber says," What Hiccup was showing us earlier was not his real anger. So if we manage to get him angry then it might get Hiccup to resist the venom enough for us to swoop in and give him the cure."

Everyone looks at Gothi with concern and Carrissa says," Well it's our only option so let's do it." Everyone nods and agrees with them and start to make a plan.

...

Hiccup docks the boat and gets out. He looks around before walking to a certain direction to find the Ghostface. He failed to notice the riders, Stoick, Gobber and Gothi hiding behind some bushes.

Carrissa looks at Hiccup as he passes by and she suddenly remembers something. Astrid and Heather look in her direction noticing how Carrissa was shaking a bit. They go up to her and Astrid asks," Are you okay?"

Carrissa loks at them and says," Y-yeah I'll be fine, but I am already having second thoughts on this." Heather says," It's okay we don't want to do it either, but it's our only option."

Carrissa nods and says," Look I think this is a good time." Suddenly everyone jumps out of the bushes and surrounds Hiccup. He says," Eugh. What do you guys want?" Snotlout says," We're here to see you useless!" Everyone flinches as he says this.

Hiccup angrily says," If I'm useless then why did you come here?" Tuff says," We thought it would be fun to beat you up for old times sake." Hiccup snorts and says," Yeah right you guys don't have the guts."

Astrid says," I can't believe I started to like you." Hiccup angrily replies," And I can't believe you actually believed me I mean come on you hate me and I bet you still do." Astrid looks at him sadly and Carrissa says," No I can't take it."

She runs up to Hiccup and grabs his arm and says," Hiccup come on please snap out of it!" He says," Snap out of it?! I can't believe you would actually say that to me. You need to snap out of it because you think everything will be fine. You're just a useless girl who only wants what she can get."

Carrissa gasps suddenly getting a flashback.

 _Flashback **(Warning this is gonna get really intense here so if you don't want to read it please skip this part)**_

 _5 year old Carrissa goes up to her drunk Aunt Marla and says," Auntie can we go get some food please we need some and mommy asked me to ask you for food." Her aunt looks at her with disgust and slaps her._

 _Carrissa is take aback and her aunt goes up to her and says," You stupid insignificant lil fool. You are so demanding!" Carrissa backs off into the corner and asks," Auntie did I do something wrong?"_

 _Her aunt laughs and says," You were born into this world by mistake." Carrissa starts to cry hardly and her aunt shuts at her," STOP CRYING!" Carrissa nods trying to stop crying, but she couldn't._

 _Her aunt says," You are just a useless girl who only wants what she can get." Carrissa cries and runs to her room._

 _Flashback **(Alright it ended you can stop skipping and yes I know it's short)**_

Carrissa starts to hyperventilate and she suddenly screams putting her hands to her head. Shimmer goes to her riders side nuzzling her and purring at her while everyone looks at her with shock and concern even Hiccup. She says," I'm sorry Aunt Marla. I didn't mean to shame you with my presence."

Everyone takes a step back and they fall silent. Fishlegs whispers to Astrid," Did she just compare Hiccup to her aunt?" Astrid painfully nods and says," Yeah, but she never told us about this."

In the bushes Gobber quietly asks Stoick," Did she compare Hiccup to her aunt?" Stock nods and says," Aye I heard about this, but I thought it wasn't true." Hiccup turns around in shock and asks," Did you really compare me to your Aunt Marla?"

Carrissa quickly puts a hand over her mouth and thinks to herself," It pains me to do this...but I have to fight back. It's okay Carrissa it's okay this is the right moment to get him back okay just keep on remembering nothing matters right now, but to get Hiccup back to normal."

Carrissa angrily says," Yes. You said those exact words that she said. Now I think you are starting to act like her." Hiccup gasps and angrily looks at her. He says," It was your fault for being so needy that time!"

Astrid asks quietly to Fishlegs," Do you think Hiccup knew about this?" Fishlegs responds," I'm pretty sure he did since they are best friends."

Carrissa says," I was only five years old so I had a reason to be needy!" Hiccup replies," That's true, but you would've at least tried to control your want needs!" Carrissa thinks to herself," I think it's working I just gotta keep this up."

The riders step back and let the best friends talk/argue. Astrid asks Heather," Are sure this was okay to do?" Heather replies," Carrissa's got this besides I think they need some privacy anyways."

Hiccup says," What a baby." Carrissa replies," I-I know I was, but I still had a-a-an excuse." She hiccups and starts to cry waterfalls. She says," I-I-I'm sorry Hiccup." With that she starts to run away and the others chase after her while Toothless stays behind with Hiccup.

Carrissa runs away thinking," I can't believe that happened. Why would Hiccup do that? No Carrissa it's okay he's under some type of mind control...but why do I feel this way?"

Hiccup puts his hands to his face and he notices his surroundings. He says," What am I doing?" He looks to see Carrissa's shadow getting farther and farther away from him. He gasps and runs after her with Toothless following behind him.

...

In the cave the Horrible Ghostface woke up and looks around. Its prey is getting farther and farther away from it.

...

Hiccup stops to catch his breath and looks around desperately to find Carrissa. Someone whispers," Over here." He looks to see Heather motioning for him to come. He follows her and sees Carrissa sitting on the floor with her hands covering her face with everyone trying to comfort her.

Hiccup quickly pulls her into a hug and Carrissa quickly accepts it cries on his shoulder. She says to him," I am so sorry Hiccup...I-I didn't m-m-mean to compare you to her" He replies," It's fine it's not your fault." As he is hugging her he says to everyone," I am so sorry."

Everyone nods knowing that it wasn't his fault. After making up Gothi hands Hiccup the antidote. He happily accepts it, but before he could drink it an arrow suddenly hits the antidote spilling it all over the ground.

Everyone looks to see Ryker and Viggo along with the rest of the dragon hunters.

* * *

 _ **Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though it was a bit personal. Anyways leave a review on what you think and me and Wanli8970 will see you guys in the next one BBBYYYYYEEEEEE!**_


	6. Letting The Anger Out and RUN!

_**You guys already know what happens over here.**_

* * *

Everyone's eyes widen as the Viggo says," Surprised to see us?" Carrissa asks," How? How did you get here and what are you doing here?" Viggo doesn't say anything, but looks at Hiccup.

He smirks and says," It seems like my plan is working the way it wanted it to." Everyone gasps and Carrissa says angrily," You knew about this?!" Astrid continues after her, saying," Of course this must've happened before to him."

Viggo laughs and says," I won't lie I already knew what the Ghostface was capable of since I too tried to find the Ghostface. Me and some of my men went looking for it and some got stung in the process and they were eaten. I figured this could happen to anyone so."

He gestures to Hiccup and says," I experimented with him." Stoick gets up furiously and gets his axe out. Before Stoick could do anything to Viggo he puts his hand up and says," As much as you want to attack me you have more things to worry about."

Suddenly a groan can be heard and everyone looks at Hiccup. They see him put his hands on his head as he groans. Before anyone could say anything two arrows are shot at Hiccup. Carrissa sees it quickly and deflects them with her double sided sword, but accidentally gets her arm cut.

Astrid thinks quickly and grabs Hiccup's shield and deflects the arrows being thrown at Hiccup. She says," Hurry someone grab him!" Stoick quickly grabs Hiccup and they rush to the nearest safe spot.

Stoick sets Hiccup down against a rock as they catch their breaths. Carrissa holds her arm and Heather asks," Are you gonna be okay?" Carrissa nods and says," Yeah I'm fine besides I always have some bandages with me in my satchel."

Gothi reaches in her satchel and grabs the bandages. While Gothi is patching her cut up Carrissa looks at Hiccup who was still holding his head. She asks Gothi," Don't you have an extra cure?"

Gothi shakes her head and writes in the sand as Fishlegs translates," No that was the only one we had and besides I can't make one in time." Before anyone could say anything Hiccup stands up and says," Heather would it be okay if I borrowed your axe real quick?"

Heather replies," Um sure?" Heather gives Hiccup here axe and he stands up. Astrid hands Hiccup his shield back and asks," Hiccup what are doing?" He replies," I'm gonna buy you guys some time and don't worry it's just one of the symptoms kicking in."

Astrid says," Hiccup you'll get yourself killed." Hiccup replies," I have to at least try to stop them." Carrissa stands up and says," Hiccup we can't leave you here to fend off these hunters."

Hiccup replies," Carrissa they hurt you and I would rather take my anger out on them. I can't fight the venom much longer so just find the Ghostface and get back here as soon as possible."

Stoick says," No, Hiccup come on we-" Carrissa cuts him off saying," It's okay I'll stay here just in case." He nods and runs off with the others to find the Ghostface. Hiccup suddenly says to them,"No Carrissa I'll be fine and before you go the Ghostface is located at the top of that mountain and is resting peacefully waiting for me."

Stoick nods and says," Alright let's move out now." Everyone nods and runs off to find the Ghostface. Carrissa looks back at Hiccup, but runs off with the others. He stands up and walks behind the rock and sees Viggo, Ryker and the rest of the dragon hunters.

Viggo smirks and says," Hiccup! My old friend, how are things?" Hiccup snaps back," Shut it Viggo I know what you want." Viggo mutters," That didn't take longer than I expected." Hiccup says," I'm here to stop you in your tracks."

Viggo says," How my dear boy? You can't hurt a poor fly." Hiccup looks down and laughs madly and says," That's where you're wrong Viggo because right now this is the worst mistake you ever made."

Viggo smirks and says," And what mistake would that be?" Hiccup looks at Viggo and says," Messing with me." With that he charges at them.

...

The others stop to catch their breath and look up to see the mountain that Hiccup talked about. Astrid says," This should be the one." Stormfly nudges her and she says," I think the dragons stay here just in case."

Everyone nods and Tuffnut asks," Wait. Where's Carrissa?" They look behind them to see that Carrissa wasn't behind them. Stoick says," She'll be fine she can handle herself." Astrid says," Right so we should continue on the task at hand."

They all nod and start to head up the mountain quietly.

...

Some of the Dragon Hunters gasp as Hiccup came right at them. He knocked out a few with the axe and shield and a few with his fists. The dragon hunters look at Hiccup with surprise. He ran up to them and knocked most of them out.

Ryker snarls and takes out his sword. Hiccup looks at him with an evil smirk and says," Give it your best shot." Ryker runs up to Hiccup and tries to slice him. Hiccup blocks his sword with his shield and Ryker tries again. Hiccup manages to get the sword out of Ryker's hand and knock him unconscience with the hilt of the axe.

Some of the dragon hunters run away, leaving Viggo alone. Viggo chuckles nervously," Hiccup my dear boy why don't we try to sort things out." Hiccup replies," First time I ever heard you nervous about something."

Viggo backs up saying," My boy I do remember that you're not a cruel man since you are a boy of peace." Hiccup laughs and says," There's more to a person than meets the eye. Besides you shouldn't have put that poison in me." Viggo throwns his dagger and sword at Hiccup blocks it with with his shield.

Viggo tries to run, but is stopped by Hiccup using his grappling hook. Viggo, defenseless, looks up at Hiccup with fear and Hiccup says," Have nothing to say Viggo? That's a first."

Hiccup raises the axe to deliver the final blow, but someone grabs his hand. He turns around to be met with a fist to the face. Carrissa looks at Hiccup angrily and says," If you don't get out of here I will personally end your life here."

Viggo runs and Hiccup looks up to see him run away. Hiccup stands up and tries to chase after him, but Carrissa blocks the way. He tries to get through her, but it was already too late. He pushes her to the ground roughly.

He looks at Carrissa angrily and says," Why did you do that?! I was this close to ending him!" Carrissa stands up and says," Hiccup as much as I want for Viggo to pay for what he has done this isn't how we do it especially you."

Hiccup laughs and says," You have a very twisted sense of logic." He swings the axe at Carrissa, but she rolls to the side. She looks at him with horror and runs away. Hiccup smirks and runs after her.

She looks behind to see Hiccup not to far behind her. She thinks as she continues to run," I need to lose him."

...

They make it to the mountain safely and Snotlout asks fearfully," Okay so what are we gonna do?" Stoick replies," Don't get stung." Before Snotlout could make a comment they hear a growl in the bushes. They turn their heads and back up and wait.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty then guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we will see you in the next BBBYYYYEEEE!**_


	7. (Almost) Hit and Run

**Hey guys what's up? So yeah you know what's up. We don't own the HTTYD characters and I only own my OCs Carrissa and Shimmer and me and Wanli8970 own this story. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Carrissa looks behind her as she keeps running and sees Hiccup as he draws closer to her. She runs behind a rock and waits until he passes by. She watches him pass by and takes this time to rest.

Suddenly an axe is thrown right near her head. She gasps and looks to her right to see Hiccup jump out and try to tackle her, but she manages to jump out of the way. Hiccup snarls at her and tries to get the axe out of the rock, but the axe was wedged deep and Carrissa took this moment to run.

...

Everyone looks around and takes out any weapon they had on them. Astrid says," If we stay close maybe we have a better chance at getting it." Everyone nods and stands their ground.

Ruffnut looks around and sees a black tentacle heading towards Tuffnut. She snikers and yells,"Tuff there's a snake behind you!" He yells," Where!" and runs away screaming. Stoick turns around to say something, but he sees the black tentacle and tries to cut it.

It dodges and Stoick yells out," Come out here and fight me like a man!" Fishlegs says," Well technically wouldn't it better to say dragon since-" He is cut off by everyone saying," Not now Fishlegs!"

He immediately shuts up and everyone tries to find the Ghostface since it hid back into the bushes. Heather says," This dragon really likes to hide in the shadows doesn't it?" He wonders 'Why is the Ghostface hiding in the shadows?'

...

Carrissa takes a deep breath and whispers to herself," That was close." She looks around to see of he was nearby, but he wasn't. She starts to wonder of ahead and gasps at what she sees.

Human bones scattered around her. She backed up and accidentally backs up into a cell. She gasps thinking," Oh Thor, these are bones...from the Ghostface's last meal. Carrissa's eyes widen thinking of Hiccup being one of the Ghostface's victims.

She shakes her head trying to get the thought out of her head. Suddenly she hears Hiccup calling for her and she continues to run.

...

Heather dodges a tentacle and Astrid yells out," What's taking Carrissa so long?" Heather replies," It's okay we need to buy her some time anyways. If only I had my axe."

...

Hiccup throws the axe at Carrissa who dodges it. Carrissa looks back not noticing the upcoming root. She trips on the root and rolls to her side. She says," Augh! I think I sprained my ankle!"

She tries to get up, but an axe is thrown in front of her. She looks up to see Hiccup approaching with a wide grin. He laughs and says," Aw is poor Carrissa stuck there?" He laughs madly and Carrissa struggles to get out.

Hiccup says," Too bad you can't get out. Once I'm done you'll be gone. Out of my life." Carrissa shouts out," Hiccup no! Please you have to fight the venom!" Hiccup stops, looks down and laughs.

He looks up and says," Hiccup isn't here at the moment only the venom." Carrissa's eyes widen finally realizing that the Ghostface was controlling Hiccup. She growls and says," Ghostface, release my best friend now!"

Hiccup laughs and raises the axe. Carrissa's eyes widen as tears run down her face. She closes her eyes suddenly remembering a flashback from when they were just eight.

 **Flashback Time**

 _Hiccup is pushed against a wall as he sees the other kids approaching. He curls up and waits for another kick, but nothing came. He looked up to see Carrissa blocking it before she says," I suggest you don't do that unless you want me tell the chief."_

 _The kids run in a different direction and Carrissa holds out a hand. Hiccup stands up and says," Thanks Carrissa I don't know what I would've done without you." Carrissa smiles and says," Why wouldn't I do that? Besides some of the guys fear me anyways."_

 _Hiccup laughs and they start to walk off. They didn't talk for a while until Carrissa says," Hiccup let's make a promise." Hiccup looks at her with confusion as she continues," Let's promise that we'll protect each other no matter what."_

 _Hiccup stares blankly at her first before smiling and saying," Alright then I promise." Carrissa holds out her pinkie and Hiccup wraps his pinkie around hers. They laugh and start to walk again._

 **Flashback End**

Carrissa lies down and says," I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise." Hiccup stops and Carrissa waits for him to finish her. He shakes his head before raising the axe and brings it down.

* * *

 ** _Bam! Another one done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and we will see you in the next one BBYYYEEEE!_**


	8. The Theory

_**Wazzup guys so this is a short chapter and you know what happens.**_

* * *

Fishlegs dodges a tentacle and suddenly shouts out," Wait I think I know why the Ghostface is hiding in the shadows!" Astrid yells out," Please would you care to shed some light on this Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs replies back," Gladly." He runs up to a tentacle and pulls on it. He manages to get the Ghostface in the sun a little bit and it hisses and returns to the shadows. Fishlegs explains," See when I managed to get the Ghostface in the light it retreated back to the shadows."

Astrid continues," So that's why it must not like the light!" Fishlegs replies," Correct." Stoick swings his axe at the tentacle and says," Okay so we have something, but that still won't explain how we get that thing in the light."

He sees a tentacle heading for Fishlegs and he grabs the tentacle and pulls on it. He struggles to get the Ghostface out into the light and the teens go to help him. As they pull the Ghostface slowly heads towards the light.

They manage to get half of its body into the light before it goes back to the shadows. Snotlout says," When we pulled that thing into the sun I saw steam coming out of its scales. Maybe if we get it into the light even more then it might really hurt the Ghostface a lot."

Stoick nods and says," Alright let's try to get that thing into the light completely and see what happens." They nod and begin to pull on a tentacle once again.

* * *

 _ **Sorry guys I know short chapter about the group, but that's all we got. Alright see you guys in the next chapter. BBBYYYEEEE!**_


	9. Struggling

_**Hey guys so the last chapter and this chapter is short I know, but I'll post a longer one next time okay? Anyways we don't own the HTTYD characters, but we own the story and I own my OCs Carrissa and Shimmer...she really needsto make another appearence.**_

* * *

Carrissa waits for the axe to slice her, but she only hears struggling. She slowly opens her eyes and sees the axe just a few inches above her head and Hiccup struggling to bring it down.

Hiccup tries again, but he struggles even more. She looks at him with confusion and hesitantly asks," Hiccup? Is that actually you?" Hiccup looks at her and raises the axe one more time and Carrissa closes her eyes.

When she didn't feel anything she opens her eyes to see the axe nowhere to be seen. She looks at Hiccup says," Hiccup what are you doing?" He replies," I'm saving your life and right now I need you to run as far as you can away from me."

She says," Hiccup I would if I could, but my ankle is sprained." Hiccup backs away muttering," This is all my fault." Carrissa tries to stand up, but hisses in pain as she falls back onto the ground.

Hiccup looks at her with sadness and says," Carrissa please try to get as far as you can away from me." She shakes her head and replies," What use is it if I can't even stand up."

She tries to stand up again, but yelps in pain. He looks at her and helps her to her feet. Hiccup wraps one of her arms around his neck and tries to get Carrissa somewhere safe. She asks," Hiccup what are you doing?"

Hiccup replies," Trying to get you out of here." A few seconds later he yelps in pain and accidentally drops Carrissa. She hisses in pain, but looks at Hiccup with concern and says," Hiccup just leave me here and just try to get off of this island. I'm dead meat here anyways so you probably have a better chance than me."

Hiccup shakes his head and tries to head back to Carrissa, but yelps in pain and holds his hands on his head. Carrissa can only watch as he struggles to gain control of himself.

* * *

 _ **So what did you guy's think of this? Anyways we will see you in the next one BBBYYYEEEEE!**_


	10. Is It Over?

_**Hey guys so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I know that this is also a short chapter, but it's a good one I swear. Anyways me and Wanli don't own the HTTYD characters we only own the story and I only own my OCs Carrissa and Shimmer.**_

* * *

The gang pulls hard on the tentacle once again not noticing the tentacle coming from behind them. Heather looks behind her to see a tentacle coming towards them. She gasps and says," Wait guys the tentacle!"

Before she could say anything else everyone let go at the same time. Everyone tries to look for the Ghostface again, but fails to see another tentacle coming their way. Before they could do anything a tentacle wraps around the group.

Everyone struggles to get out of the grip of the Ghostface. It laughs evilly and it raises a tentacle up. Tuffnut looks at it with horror and says," No, I'm too young to be eaten!" Ruffnut says," I think we're all too young to die well besides Gobber and Stoick."

The Ghostface raises a tentacle and before it could sting one of them they hear a Night Fury roar. Before the Ghostface could do anything it was hit with two plasma blasts which manage to get it into the sunlight.

The Ghostface's eyes widen as it scream with agony and goes up in flames. The group watches as it suddenly stops screeching and drops to the ground. Gobber goes in to touch it with his hook, but it turns to dust.

The wind blows the dust into the wind and Astrid says," Oh my Thor...we did it." The twins head bonk each other while Snotlout shouts," Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Heather suddenly says," I know that we're all supposed to be happy, but what happened to Hiccup?"

...

Carrissa gasps as Hiccup raises his head and looks at her madly. She already knew that the Ghostface had taken control of Hiccup and there was nothing that she could do about it.

He laughs insanely as he slowly walks up to her. She tries to back up, but a tree stops her. When he got close he put his hands on her neck. She tried to pry him off, but his hands were already tightening around her neck.

He tightens his hands around her neck more and she tries to take a deep breath, but that didn't help. Suddenly he gasps and throws his head back and his eyes roll up into the back of his head and he falls to the ground unconscious.

Carrissa scoots over to him and starts to shake him. She calls out his name, but he doesn't respond.

* * *

 _ **There we go! So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we will see you in the next one...BYYYEEEEE!**_


	11. It's Finally Over

_**I am so sad that this is the final chapter of this story and I hope to do more stories with Wanli8970 or do stories with you guys so please again if you have any request stories besides Watching HTTYD2 and NO LEMON! Anyways me and Wanli don't own the HTTYD characters, but we own the story and I own my OCs Carrissa and Shimmer...ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!**_

* * *

"Hiccup! Come on! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Carrissa yells as she tries to get him to wake up. As she tries to wake him up she doesn't notice everyone running over to them. They all gasp and Carrissa turns her head and they see her eyes filled with tears.

Toothless goes over to Hiccup and nudges him. He notices that he wouldn't get up and curls next to him. Stoick goes next to his son, picks him up and holds him close to his chest.

Astrid says," Hiccup, no. Come on get up." Fishlegs puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him as he shakes his head. Snotlout, Gobber, and the twins take of their helmets in respect and Heather hugs Fishlegs.

After a few seconds of silence everyone hears a cough. Everyone gasps and looks at Hiccup to see him with his green eyes half open. He looks at them and says," You guys shouldn't assume things."

Everone was too shocked to move until Stoick yells," HICCUP!" He gives Hiccup a bone crushing hug and everyone else, besides Carrissa, joins in. Hiccup says," You guys are gonna kill me with hugs."

They let go for Hiccup to breathe and Astrid comes up and punches him in the arm. "OW!" He shouts and Carrissa says," Give him one more for me please." Astrid replies," Gladly." She punches him once more before she kisses him on the lips.

Hiccup shrugs and Carrissa tries to stand up, but holds her leg. Shimmer purrs at her and Carrissa puts a hand on her head. Hiccup stands up and helps her up. As soon as he's up she gives him a hug.

Hiccup hugs back and Toothless pounces him and licks him. Stoick says," Welcome back son." Hiccup says,"It's good to be back." He looks down and says," I'm sorry guys for all that I've done and said."

They reassure Hiccup knowing that it wasn't his fault. He asks," No hard feelings?" Before the twins could say anything Gobber banged their heads together and says," No." They all laugh before the twins got up.

After treating Carrissa's wound everyone mounts their dragons and head back home ready for some well sleep.

...

The Ghostface's dust blows off into the air leaving nothing to be seen.

* * *

 _ ***sniffs* This is it you guys the final chapter.*sniff* I hope you guys enjoyed this awesome story and I'll see you in the next one. BYYYEEEEE!**_


End file.
